The playful Leader
by LordStarscream22
Summary: Starscream misses the good, old times when he could've spend playful hours with his old friend Megatronus. Now his name is Megatron and he had become a merciless monster...or is there still the playful megatronus inside his dark spark, Starscream is missing now?


_**First: I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**_

_Hi Guys, i am just back with a brand new One-Shot i have written today. It was very spontaneous idea of mine i had today hehe. I still feel very, very bad and i am very afraid of the upcoming surgery in one and a half week and i just had to calm myself down a bit today and it works best when i am writing a bit :)_

_I hope you will like this one. I tried to bring up the rare playful moments between Megatron and Starscream. So here will be __a slight slash-rating__ but don''t worry: I am not the kind of person who is writing pervert stuff urgs XD. _

_Warnings here are:__ Tickle torture (i am starting to get a fetish for that *LOL* XDD) and just playfulness XD_

_Pairings are:__ MegatronXStarscream and KnockoutXBreakdown._

_I hope my english is still okay, if not, than please forgive me XD_

_Have fun now in reading it and a __**HAPPY NEW YEAR TOO ALL OF YOU**__ :D_

* * *

_**The playful Leader**_

It was one of those rare days, when everything was quiet inside the mighty warship of the Decepticons, the Nemesis.

It was a rainy and stormy day outside. No missions were left…

Megatron sighed heavily and lay down onto his big and fluffy bed, crossing his armes behind his head and looked up at the ceiling.

It was so boring at the moment. There was nothing left he could do. Everything was already done. The Troopers were all back into their own quarters, minding their own buisness and so were Knockout, Breakdown, Soundwave and Airachnid. Starscream was out for a little flight, but it was just a matter of time and he would return to the warship.

Megatron smirked slightly at the thought. Starscream had never been a fan of this planet, especially not with the weather, like today. Starscream hated rain or even snow and the cold…

The Decepticon leader just shook his head and closed his optics and tried to fall asleep, until he heard something that was comming from outside his door. He knew who it was and he growled slightly. He heard Knockout laughing and Breakdown soon was laughing along with him.

These two shared a deep friendship with each other. Megatron found it just amazing…and it made him sad at the same time…

He remembered the good old times…

Times before the war started.

Times, when Starscream was one of his closest friends…

He turned around on his side, away from his door and he tried to ignore the laughter outside. These times were over now. He was a mighty Leader now, everyone respected him…there was no space for silly games or even playfulness in his spark…or maybe it was?

He shook his head again and closed his optics tightly and he tried not to think about things like that anymore. "Don't be ridiculous Megatron!" he admonished himself, before he crossed his arms before his chest and tried to get some sleep…

Meanwhile Starscream was returning from his flight. When he transformed into his Robot mode he shook his body like a dog who tried to dry himself. The Seeker grumbled loudly as he walked through the dark corridors.

Water was still dripping from his body and he shivered slightly. It was cold outside and it was even colder, with a wet armor…

He grumbled again and he walked faster. All he wanted now was just a towel to dry himself and after that, he would get some Energon for himself and get some sleep. He needed that badly! Especially after all those missions, he had done for his master…

He growled again, louder this time and he clenched his fists, when he looked down to his body, which was covered with old wounds and scars. The last mission was very hard and he got many wounds from a hard fight between himself and the Autobot Femme Arcee. He had almost killed her, but then she tricked him and he was the one, who almost died. It was like a miracle, that he had survived. She had shoot him directly into his spark chamber and Knockout had a very hard time, when he tried to fix him. Even Megatron was shocked, when he returned to base in such a dangerous state…

Now the wound was fixed and left was a scar on his chest. The scar would remind him every time to be careful, especially when he was fighting against the femme. But he swore to himself: One day, he would kill her! Slowly and painfully!

An evil smirk appeared on his lips, followed by a dark chuckle, when he thought about that. He couldn't wait until this day and this day would come…

He jumped slightly when he suddenly heard loud laughter that was coming from the direction of Knockouts lab, pulling him out of his dark thoughts. He raised an eyebrow, when he heard Breakdown laughing as well and seconds later, loud noises filled the corridor, followed by hysterical laughter from the Decepticon Medic.

He wasn't sure, if he really wanted to know what was going on in there, but the curiosity in him was stronger and his feet brought him to the Medics lab. When he looked inside, a big smirk appeared on his lips.

In the middle of the room was Knockout, lying on his back on the floor, with his servos raised above his head. Breakdown was above him and he hold him down with one hand, the other was holding a buffer, which he lead over Knockouts side. Up and down and he forced more and more laughter out of the Medics vocals.

"What's the matter Knockout? You asked me to buff your armor and I am doing it right now. Just hold still!" The Warrior said with a big, evil smirk on his face. Knockout couldn't barely breathe anymore. He was struggling like mad beneath his friend, tears were streaming out of his optics and he tried to push his tormentor away with his feet, but Breakdown was merciless. Oh how he hated him for knowing where his one and only tickle spot was!

Breakdown looked up, when he heard someone laughing. He smirked even more when he saw Starscream standing in the door frame with his arms crossed and a huge smirk on his face. The Seeker shook his head at the playful sight in front of him. "Should I ask you?" "Hmm….nope!" Breakdown smirked and continued to "torture" the medic who laughed even harder. "S-Starscream! Do something! HELP ME!" "Help you? But why? I don't see any danger in here Knockout and besides that, you are laughing. You wouldn't be laughing when you would be in danger, wouldn't you?" "Y-you traitor!"

Starscream could only laugh at this and he turned around. "I should leave you alone than and do me a favor and close the door next time Breakdown. Everybody can see you," the Seeker smirked when he saw the slight blush on the Warriors cheeks, but he giggled slightly at the Second In Commands comment.

Starscream was still smirking, when he closed the door behind him and went back on his way to his quarter. He raised an eyebrow again when he saw the open door of his masters quarter and he couldn't help himself, but to look inside the room.

It was kind of dark and he saw Megatron lying on his huge berth, his back facing him. The Warlord laid still and there was no response, when the Seeker made some noises. "Uhm, Master? Is everything okay with you?"

Megatron twitched. He was surprised to hear the Seekers voice right next to his head and he opened his optics and looked right into the worried looking face of his Second In Command. "Starscream?" "Yes, it is me. I am just back from my little flight. It is getting way too cold and rainy outside."

Megatron smiled slightly at this comment and his smile turned into a grin, when he saw the water drops all over Starscreams Body. "I see…" "Ohhh not funny Master!" the Seeker grumbled, when he saw how huge the smirk on his Masters face already was.

"Hey Starscream, you know what?" "What?!" "Someone should dry you!" Starscream could only shriek, when Megatron threw his blanket over his head and pulled him into his berth and started to dry him by rubbing over the blanket with his claws.

The former Air Commander shrieked again and laughed, when he tried to get the blanket off of his body with success. After that he threw it over Megatrons head and pounced on the mighty warrior. "Oh, someone wants to fight eh? As you wish Starscream!" Starscreams optics went wide when the Warlord grabbed him around his thighs and threw him back onto his berth and tried to attack him. But he was very careful not to hurt him and Starscream couldn't believe it, when the mighty Warlord grabbed him again and gave him a noogie.

"Argh! Stop! Stop it Master, please! Ouch! Ohh that hurts!" Megatron smirked and continued his onslaught on the poor Seeker and he took him into a headlock now. "Make me~!" he sing sang.

The Flyer tried his best to get the evil hand off of his head, but he was too weak to even stand a chance against his Master. He tried to push the hand away, with no success. Than he tried to kick him, but he couldn't reach him. Than he tried to scratch him with his claws and it seems this time his attack would work on his Leader.

Megatron yelped and shivered, when he could feel the claws of his Second In Command on his sides and on his belly and he smirked a bit at this. He tried to suppress his smirk, but it grew wider and wider with every second. His grip around Starscreams neck loosen a bit and the Seeker managed to free himself. He smirked at his Master reactions. "What is wrong Lord Megatron?" "Nothing!" The Warlord said and he tried not to blush, when Starscream send him a knowingly grin. "Nothing? Are you sure?" "Yes I am!" "Really~?" "Starscream! Don't! I am warning you!"

But the Seeker didn't listen to him and seconds later he pounced on him…

Breakdown was now on his way back to the lab. He had brought something for Knockout and he wanted to bring it to him now. He raised an eyebrow when he heard hysterical laughter that was coming from…Megatrons Quarter?

The Warrior blinked in surprise and slowly made his way to the open door of Megatrons Quarter. When he looked inside the room, he couldn't believe his optics anymore. There was Megatron, lying on his back on his berth with Starscream straddling and….tickling him?

Breakdowns jaw dropped open at this sight. He couldn't believe this. The mighty Decepticon Leader himself was ticklish? No way!

But he saw it with his own optics, but he still couldn't believe it. But after some time he couldn't hold back his own laughter anymore. Megatrons laugh sounded way too funny to him and it was surprisingly contagious.

Starscream looked up, but he continued to tickle his poor Leader into tears, when he heard Breakdown laughing. "Breakdown?" he asked and his cheeks started to blush deeply when the blue warrior gave him an amused grin. "Enjoying yourself Starscream?" This made the Seeker blush even harder, but he was still tickling his leader. Breakdown smirk grew even wider and he chuckled in amusement. "HEY KNOCKOUT! COME OVER HERE! YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!" "What?!" That was all Starscream could say, before he shrieked in surprise as someone grabbed him around his waist.

Megatron has just waited until the Seeker would let his guard down and now he got the opportunity to get the upper hand. In a matter of seconds he had pinned Starscream down and raising his arms above his head and was holding them with only one of his own hands. With his free hand he started to tickle the Flyer until he was laughing so hard, that tears were streaming out of his optics.

Knockout arrived at the scene and he raised his eyebrow when he saw what was happening there. A huge smirk appeared on his face and he laughed at the sight. Breakdown and Megaton were laughing along with him and Starscream was already caught in hysterical laughter. But he couldn't deny that he hadn't had much fun, but enough was just enough and his belly started to hurt already.

The Seeker tried one last time to free himself and he managed to get his hands free, but Megatron was faster than him and pinned both of his hands above his head and holding them there. Starscreams optics went wide and he shrieked with laughter when the former Gladiator blew a huge raspberry on his belly.

This action made Knockout and Breakdown laughing even more, especially when Megatron placed another raspberry on the Seekers belly. "K-KNOCKOUT! Please….HELP ME!"

The Medic just chuckled with amusement. "I am sorry Starscream, but I don't see any danger in here, you know? And besides, you wouldn't laughing, when you would be in danger, wouldn't you?" he said, using the same words Starscream used against him.

"No fair! NO FAIR KNOCKOUT! ARGH!" Starscream laughed even harder, when Megatron let go of his servos and started to tickle his sides and his belly with his claws. The Medic just laughed. "Hey, don't pull me into this! I have had enough tickling for one day!" Breakdown chuckled in amusement and Knockout send him an evil glare, before he kicked him against his leg, causing the mighty warrior to growl. "I think we should leave the two of them alone now, right Breakdown?" The Wrecker just nodded his head and turned around. Knockout smirked, when he looked back to Starscream and Megatron one last time. "Have fun you two~. Oh and next time, close the door. Everyone can see you~" After that he closed the door and followed Breakdown back into the lab, sill laughing a bit…

A few hours later Starscream was laying on his bed, his arms crossed behind his head and he had a huge smile on his face. After Knockout and Breakdown had left the room, Megatron had tickled him for a few more minutes until he had showed some mercy on him. The Seeker would never forget the heartwarming smile he got from his master, after he had stopped "torturing" him and he still felt this warmth inside his spark.

He had so much fun on this day…it was just like the good, old days on Cybertron, before the war started and he was sure, Megatron was still his close friend and he would always be. That was something, he had proven him today and Starscream was thankful to now, that Megatron wasn't lost in the darkness, like he always thought. No, he was still the Megatron he knew from the beginning on, he was still his good friend and he loved to spend the days with silly play fights like today.

Starscream closed his optics to get some rest, but deep inside him he wished, the day would never end…

_**END**_


End file.
